


Here

by what_a_dork_fish



Series: Cheriks [16]
Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Babies, I PROMISED Y'ALL A HAPPY ENDING, Mpreg, Trans Charles, well only one baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 09:10:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14951781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/what_a_dork_fish/pseuds/what_a_dork_fish
Summary: Sequel to "Gone".





	Here

It took a year, but Charles and Erik eventually managed a second pregnancy.

Charles did everything right. He ate the right foods, took the right vitamins. He avoided actions that were said to cause miscarriages. He didn’t jinx it by telling anyone.

Well, except Raven.

“Oh, Charles!” Raven breathed excitedly, and hugged him. “I hope this time is easier than Kurt.”

Charles smiled. Kurt had been hell on Raven, but he was a wonderful child. Charles hoped his baby was as wonderful. “This one will make it,” he declared, rubbing his abdomen, marveling as always at how it was beginning to distend. “I’m sure of that.”

Raven beamed at him.

~

Of course Erik would tell his coworkers.

Emma sent them even more handmade baby clothes in pastel colors with sweet patterns. Angel actually came to the house and gave Charles three teddy bears, the perfect size for a baby or toddler to cuddle, and stayed to give him advice about babies. Charles was wary at first, but he knew it was just his superstitious mind, and welcomed her advice gladly.

Janos sent money, citing the fact that he didn’t have kids and didn’t really feel one way or another about them. Azazel delivered Kurt’s old crib, which had been passed down through the Xavier line for generations, given to Raven when she became pregnant first. Azazel had fixed some wobbly bits and Raven had provided soft, downy blankets for swaddling. Mortimer, the intern, gifted Erik with a camera and a baby book, and Erik told Charles that Mortimer had quite cheerfully told Erik that every embarrassing moment needed to be documented.

Charles wasn’t sure about that, and Erik disagreed, but he wasn’t one to turn down gifts. So the camera and baby book rested in the soon-to-be-nursery, ready to be used.

Charles let the students figure out that he was pregnant again on their own. He felt… at peace. He knew this one would come to term. He knew it. His students were, of course, anxious for him, because he had spent a month off work mourning after the miscarriage, but they were hopeful for him as well. He was grateful for that.

He wasn’t grateful for the people who were cruel to him about this, but, well, he could stand them. He’d faced them once; he could face them again.

~

Charles reached nine months without incident. He had nightmares, but that was all. His and Erik’s care were paying off, and the doctor announced that she was pleased with how the baby was developing.

The hell that was labor lasted six hours. Early labor was fine; he managed to sleep until his water broke, and then he had a nightmare that he was bleeding and it took Erik a full seven minutes to calm him down. Then they went to the hospital, just to be sure.

But after six hours, and a little longer for the doctor and nurses to clean the baby, Charles was allowed to hold his and Erik’s infant.

He stared down into that tiny, very red, very wrinkly face, and felt… very strange. On the one hand, he had successfully carried and delivered a baby. On the other… life was going to be very, very hard for a long, long time.

But he looked up and saw the awe and happiness on Erik’s face, and everything was worth it.

“She’s got your wrinkles,” Charles said.

“Bugger off,” Erik replied, grinning.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments = Life, Love, and Happiness.


End file.
